The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various industries incorporate the use of long poles to perform various operational, manufacturing, organizational, inspection and maintenance tasks. For convenience and flexibility, such poles are often constructed, or assembled, by connecting various length pole sections together to provide a pole of a specific length. Additionally, a tool or some other instrument or device is often connected to an end of the assembled pole to perform a desired task. In many instances the interconnection of the pole sections, and the interconnection of the tool and respective pole section, can incur substantial stress, vibration, shaking and/or rotational torque during use. Accordingly, it can be important that the interconnections be very secure to prevent loosening and/or separating of the sections and/or tool during use.
For example, high torque, sectional handling poles are often used by nuclear reactor service technicians to manipulate tools utilized for performing various service, inspection and repair tasks inside the reactor vessel. Frequently, during manipulation of the pole and tool within the reactor vessel, particularly when the technician applies a rotational torque to the pole, one or more coupling assemblies used to connect the pole sections and tool together loosen and often separate. When such separation of the pole sections and/or tool occur, the activities must be interrupted until the section or tool is retrieved.